marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BeholdtheVision/Community Idea: Superteam RP.
UPDATE#2: Check out The Arena, where you compete for points! UPDATE: MEMBERS OF THE RP MUST MAKE PAGES FOR THEIR HEROES BASED OFF Jessica Drew (Earth-5734). UTILIZE OFFICIAL STATS, WHICH CAN BE FOUND ON MARVEL WIKIA. So, I was thinking that as a community activity we culd have an rp story on a blog. Each of us could have 1-3 Marvel characters and we could have an ongoing storyline. If you're interested, please comment and I'll start posting possible characters. How it works #Post characters you are interested in #I will review them and assign them a cost in points. ##Everyone will start out with a certain number of points, Edits + Achievement = points. ##points are refreshed once every quarter of the year. #You purchase the hero and remove the points from the sum. Purchased Heroes *Heroes **Moon Knight (BionicleToa) **Iron Man (BionicleToa) **Spider-Man (Cartoon44) **Ant-Man/Scott Lang (Cartoon44) **Spider-Woman (BeholdtheVision) **Maria Hill (Andrewtheking) **ROM (Andrewtheking) **Quake (Andrewtheking) **Ant-Man/Eric O'Grady (ElectricMayhem) **She-Hulk (ElectricMayhem) **Punisher (ElectricMayhem) **Gamora (Andrewtheking) **Giant Man/Hank Pym (BeholdtheVision) **Gojira (Irockz707) **Nico Minoru (Irockz707) **Emma Frost (BeholdtheVision) **Black Widow (Melody the Movement) **Jean Grey (Melody the Movement) **Spider-Man/Takuya Yamashiro (Irockz707) **Wiccan (BridgetteRocks) **Professor X (BridgetteRocks) *Villains **Dr. Doom (BionicleToa) **Magneto (BionicleToa) **Green Goblin (Cartoon44) **Tiger Shark (ElectricMayhem) RP Combat *There are two variations of combat in this RP: **Storytelling mode: For the prupose of storytelling, based on decision between rpers. **Arena mode: Where the players utilize random numebr generators and their heroes stats to produce the outcome of the battle. Shop- Characters can be purchased from any users wishlist People and Characters they're interested in: *BeholdtheVision (145p) **Vision (200p) **Winter Soldier (200p) **Cyclops (250p) **Gambit (150p) **Hazmat (50p) **Daredevil (300p) **Hawkeye (300p) **Elektra (150p) **Spider-Man 2099 (375p) *BioncleToa (0p) *Andrewtheking (688p) **Carol Danvers (250p) **Squirrel Girl (150p) **Union Jack (150p) **Black Panther (200p) *Cartoon44 (130p) **Captain America (400p) **Human Torch (200p) *ElectricMayhem (200p) *Melody the Movement (500p) **Stepford Cuckoos (75p) **Scarlet Witch (350p) **War Machine (200p) **Karolina Dean (50p) **Hulk (500p) *Shadow757 (1250p) **Enchantress (250p) **Loki (350p) **Pyro (200p) **Storm (350p) **Mystique (350p) **Hannibal King (50p) **Also interested in Emma Frost, priced above. *Irockz707 (0p) **Venom (350p) **Spider-Gwen (200p) **Interested in Human Torch, see above. **Interested in War Machine, see above. **Zombie Wasp (450p) **Jubilee (300p) **Death's Head (350p) *BridgetteRocks (600p) Objects These are for use in combat, along with bragging and story rights. *Extremis Virus. (200p) **Benefits: +1 to all abilities **Drawbacks: -1 to all abilities against Iron Man, Black Widow, Black Panther, Hank Pym, Vision, or Spider-Man. *Pym Particles (Growth) (100p) **Benefits: + 2 strength +2 speed **Drawbacks: -1 durability -1 Energy Prjection *Pym Particles (Shrinking) (100p) **Benefits: +3 Durability, **Drawbacks: -2 strength, -1 speed *SHIELD Pistol (50p) **Benefits: + 2 Energy Projection *Webshooters (50p) **Benefits: +1 speed **Drawbacks:Must be refilled every point reset for 50p. *Coulson's gun (300p)- UNIQUE, ONLY 3 AVAILABLE **Benefits: +3 Energy Projection, +1 Strength, +1 Durability *Leopardon (450p) UNIQUE, ONLY 1 AVAILabLE **Benefits: + 2 to strength, speed, durability, and energy projection **Drawbacks: Can only be used once per match. Category:Blog posts